Dance With Me
by Riddler-of-Words
Summary: Nightclubs are not the best place to attract unwanted attention, especially in Sakura's case. SasuSaku Oneshot


A/N: I realized that the story was kind of hard to read when Sakura almost gets rapes then has sex with Sasuke so I rewrote it. Any problems with it please tell me and I'll see what I can do!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hope you enjoy reading it

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dance With Me

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ino and Sakura linked arms as they set out towards the club that had just opened. Ino's short purple dress matched her dark purple high heels while Sakura's red short dress went with her black high heels. Ino's dress was tighter that Sakura's but Sakura's still showed her curves clearly. They walked a little faster when they saw the club sign _Intoxicated _that was outlined in red and gold.

"Wow look at that, all bright lights and you can hear the music from inside too," Ino exclaimed, giggling like she was already drunk when they weren't even in the club yet.

"Yeah and look at the line, good thing Tsuande gave us those VIP passes so we could get in quickly." Sakura and Ino walked past the long line and showed the bouncer their IDs and VIP passes before being allowed in.

The club was big and there were lights everywhere, bouncing off the grinding bodies. There were plush black couches everywhere and matching chairs and tables everywhere besides the dance floor and VIP room.

"OH MY GOD HOLY CRAP JUST wow…" Ino trailed off as she looked around the magnificent club. Sakura laughed with her as they went over to the bar and got two drinks. They sipped them and talked about the club and other recent events. Ino went off to find someone that was suppose to be there but wouldn't tell Sakura.

Sakura sighed as she looked at her empty glass and looked around the room for Ino, but failed when she couldn't find her anywhere. She shrugged and was looking to order another drink when someone came up behind her.

"The normal for me and the special drink for the lady…oh and put it on my tab."

"Yes sir."

Sakura turned around to see a handsome blond with his ear pierced smirking back at her. Sakura smiled and tried to keep herself forcefully smiling when he sat down in Ino's previous seat uninvited.

"So…what is a beautiful girl like you sitting alone?" The guy smirked again and Sakura couldn't help but wince at his attempted sexy smirk.

"I'm actually here with my best friend, she just went to find someone else who was suppose to meet us here," Sakura said as she looked at him.

"Oh and by the way my name's Tomi." Came the reply from Tomi before he took a sip of his drink. Sakura smiled at him, not offering her name, while looking over his shoulder looking for Ino.

"Aww you can't be that bored with me after almost 5 minutes can you?" Tomi smirked sexily or what seemed to him sexily but Sakura found it downright annoying.

"I'm not bored I'm just worried because my friend isn't back yet and she said she would be." Sakura looked to the side and secretly hoped Ino would be there to help her get out of the awkward conversation only to be let down.

"Oh then why don't we talk while you wait for her and drink our drinks," Tomi took another drink and waited for her to take a drink of hers. Sakura smiled at him, not wanted to be rude and raised her drink to her lips. She saw him out of the corner of her eye watch her every move as she raised the drink slowly to her lips. She took a sip and her eyes widened when she felt the sugary sweet substance go down her throat.

"Mmmm…this is good…" Sakura broke off as she took another long sip of the drink. She finished the drink and asked if she could have another one. Tomi smiled and ordered another one for her happily.

"Thanks." Sakura drank this one slower so she could savor the taste while giggling and listening to him flirt with her. After finishing another one of those heavenly drinks she sighed as she spun around in her chair to face the dance floor.

"You don't want another?" Sakura never heard the tint of disappointment in his voice since she had had 3 drinks already.

"Nah that drink was starting to make me thirst and I don't think serve water," Sakura replied while watching the people grind against each other.

"Oh yea that drink can get you thirsty alright but not for water," Tomi placed his hand on her thigh and stared at her intently. Sakura glared at him before starting to protest and trying to push his hand from her thigh drunkenly.

"I'm sorry but whatever you want isn't happening because I-" Sakura was cut off by someone yelling her name.

"Sakura over here!" Sakura looked up to find Ino waving at her from the entrance. Sakura sighed in relief and went to get up but was shoved down by Tomi who was sitting next to her.

Sakura looked at Tomi and winced when she saw a smothering look directed back at her.

She waved back at Ino and motioned for them to come over. Ino came over and Sakura grinned a semi-drunk smile when she saw the group with her. Naruto had his arm around Hinata's shoulders and Neji had his arm around Tenten's waist. Ino and Shikamaru were also holding hands but what really made her happy was Sasuke was there too.

"Sasuke I thought you were on a mission." Sakura jumped up and walked over to Sasuke a little wobbly and pecked him on the lips before settling at his side with his arm around her hip. She glanced at the fuming Tomi that was sitting at the bar and snuggled in closer to Sasuke's side.

"Yea just got back but the dobe decided to drag me to the new club with Neji and Shikamaru." Was the husky and deep voice of Sasuke as he kissed her on the cheek. Sakura giggled and glanced at the still mad Tomi and realized she hadn't introduced them yet.

"Umm Tomi this is my boyfriend Sasuke…Sasuke this is Tomi." Sasuke looked at Tomi and glared at him. Tomi gulped at the intensity of the glare before putting on a charming smile and extending his hand for Sasuke to shake.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke." Sasuke stared at the outstretched hand before he shook it firmly and rather painfully for Tomi.

"Sasuke why don't we dance?" asked Sakura as she started to pull Sasuke towards the dance floor. Sasuke looked back at the guy named Tomi with a triumphant and warning look before following Sakura by their linked hands towards the dance floor.

Tomi sat there angrily and watched as Sakura and her boyfriend disappeared into the dancing crowd. The others also went to either the dance floor or VIP room, leaving him all alone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sakura stopped in the middle of the dance floor and sunk back into Sasuke's chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Sasuke brought his other hand up and pushed her pink hair away from her neck before starting to suck on it.

"You know you didn't have to almost break his hand to warn him," said Sakura as she held back a moan and started to grind against him.

Sasuke groaned before answering. "He didn't seem like the understanding type."

Sakura giggled before turning around in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer before bending his head and kissing her. They broke apart sometime later for breath and Sakura wove her hands in his hair.

"I missed you." Sakura said and smiled at him. He smirked and leaned forward till his lips were lightly touching her ear.

"Want to show me how much you missed me?"

Leaning forward Sakura started to suck on Sasuke's neck while grinding into his hardening groin lightly. Sasuke shivered and grabbed her hips and pulled them tightly to his. He started to grind harder and smirked when he heard his girlfriend start to pant.

"Keep that up and you'll have to hold me up." Sakura's arms tightened around his neck and Sasuke tried not to smile as he pulled her off the dance floor and to a nearby, empty table.

Sakura let out a half moan half sigh when Sasuke sat down and pulled her down onto his lap or more like his erection.

A waitress immediately came to their table. "May I get you a drink?"

"Yes I'll have a sex on the bea-"

"Water for her and a beer for me."

"What!? No I don't want wat-"

"That'll be all."

The waitress looked from Sasuke to Sakura confusedly then nodded and headed to the bar.

"Sasuke I didn't want water." Sakura whined and looked over her shoulder at his face only to find a stern look directed at her.

"You've had enough drinks as it is and I don't need you even more drunk."

"You're no fair." Sakura pouted as she sank back into his chest. His wrapped his arm around her waist in response. The waitress came back with the beer and water and took the money that Sasuke gave her for the drinks. Sakura grabbed the beer but Sasuke took it from her hand and took a drink from it.

"Just one little sip?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No?"

"Pretty please with…a cherry on top?"

"Hmmm no."

"Fine then you aren't getting any from me tonight."

Sasuke glared at the back of Sakura's head when she started to shift in his lap intentionally. He could practically see the smirk on her face as she moved around some more on his lap. Growling lowly he turned her sideways on his lap and glared down at her.

"Was there something you wanted?" Sakura looked up innocently at him. He gave her a warning look before slowly bringing the beer up to his lips and taking a long drink from it. He could feel Sakura glaring at him and pulled the bottle from his lips and leaned down and kissed her. She immediately opened her mouth and gasped when she felt some beer trickle into her mouth.

Pulling apart from Sakura he couldn't help but smirk at the lustful expression on her face. Leaning back down he kissed her passionately before opening up to her exploring tongue.

Moving her tongue into his mouth Sakura moaned as she tasted the alcohol he had just been drinking and coaxed his tongue into her mouth to suck on it. Sasuke groaned lowly before pulling away. He didn't really like public display of his and Sakura's sexual part of their relationship so he glanced around him when Sakura moved to straddle his thighs and started to suck on his neck.

The only person he found watching or more like_ glaring_ at them was Tomi. Sasuke smirked at Tomi who in return got up and started to make his way over to them. Performing the correct hand signs Sasuke poofed them out of the club and into his apartment bedroom.

"Mmmm someone's eager."

"Only because you're on my lap." Sasuke groaned out as he grabbed her hips and dragged her across his hard on. Sakura cried out Sasuke's name and buried her hands in his hair.

Smirking Sasuke pulled her dress hemline up to her hips and brought her hips to his. He softly pushed up against her and held her hips firmly in place above his hard on when she tried to grind harder against him. She whimpered and tried unsuccessfully to break free of his grip on her hips.

"Patience my blossom." Sakura shuddered at the feeling of Sasuke's lips so close to her ear and her grip on his hair tightened when he nipped at her earlobe. He thrust up softly against her again and kissed down her jaw to her lips. He allowed her to control the kiss and suck and nibble on his lower lip while he moved them so they were lying on the bed with him on top.

"You're the—mmmm—the one—_pant pant_—that couldn't wait to get hommmme." Sakura barely got that out before she was lost in the lustful haze that Sasuke had her in. Sasuke chuckled and pulled her short dress all the way off. He caught her lower lip between his teeth and pulled it into his mouth to suck on it. Sakura groaned and lifted her hips and ground them against his.

"Your asking for it."

Sasuke's eyes gleamed as she squealed. Her panties lay shredded on the floor and one of his fingers were buried in her. She cried out when he added a second long finger into her and felt her eyes close. He continued to finger-fuck her as she dug her nails into his back.

"Sasuke—mmmm—" A third finger was added.

"Ughhhh—_pant pant_—Sas—" Her juices flowed over his fingers onto his palm.

"—_**UKE**_."

Sasuke smirked and licked her juices of his hand as Sakura panted and came off her high. He quickly got rid of his clothes and spread her legs.

"Ready my little cherry blossom?" Sasuke looked up at her face and his jaw almost dropped…_keyword_ almost.

"Sakura…Sakura?" Sakura laid there passed out in only her bra and her face still flush from her climax. Growling softly Sasuke got of the bed and grabbed a random shirt from his drawer. He gently lifted her upper body and managed to get the shirt on. He picked her up, pulled back the blankets, and set her down gently in the middle of the bed.

"Sleep well my blossom." Sasuke smirked before lying down next to her and pulling the blankets around her and himself. He curled around her and eventually fell asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sakura woke up to the sunshine and broad chest of Sasuke. Getting out of bed she yawned and stretched. She suddenly froze when she felt a breeze down below. Glancing down she found herself without panties and exposing herself to the world.

An 'eep' was heard as she pulled the large shirt that she was wearing down to her knees.

"Sakura you're stretching my shirt." Sakura spun around to come face to face with Sasuke. She blushed and let go of the shirt which rose slowly to the bottom of her thighs.

"Sasuke…_where_ are my panties?" Sakura glared at him and went over to the drawer that she kept her clothes in for when she stayed over at his place only to find everything but panties.

"Well there all dirty from other _activities_ and don't act so surprised blossom…you've woken up in a lot less." Sasuke answered and smirked when she spun around to glare at him.

"Yah well _sorry_ that you're such a horn dog and as far as the panties why didn't you do laundry because I don't want to go around half naked in only your shirt thank you very much." Sakura retorted while she walked over to his underwear drawer and pulled out some boxers. Slipping them on she sighed and gave Sasuke a triumphant smirk before going downstairs to start breakfast.

Sighing Sasuke got out and headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once done he got out, dried himself off and put on some clean boxers. He just finished slipping on his clean pants when he heard a shriek from the kitchen and he was gone in a blur.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sakura hummed as she stirred the scrambled eggs. She thought back to last night and blushed when she thought about how she and Sasuke danced. She was about the set the table when she felt it…damn it she hated when she had to get rid of all the alcohol in her system.

She looked down at her hands and let them glow green. Lifting her hands to her temples she directed the substance through her head and into her blood flow, cleaning out all the alcohol that she had consumed last night. She let the flow stop and sighed when she felt some of her energy disappear.

Picking up the tomato on the counter Sakura smiled when she looked at it. "Sasuke loves tomatoes." She murmured to herself. She lift the inch long knife and was about to cut into the tomato when she caught the reflection on the knife. She cut into the tomato tensely and her grip on the knife tightened till her knuckles were white. She counted down from five then swung around and aimed for his right shoulder.

"Not so fast." Sakura winced when her wrist was caught in a bruising grip and she was backed up against the counter.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura's voice lowered from the strain of holding the knife away from her neck.

"Why finishing what we started."

"We never started anything." Sakura ground out as she let go of the knife and let it drop to the floor. Tomi smirked and she gasped when she suddenly found herself backed up against the wall and the knife pressed against her jugular. She tried to sink back into the wall but didn't gain any distance between Tomi and herself.

"Who are you?"

"One of Sound's best Shinobi my little blossom."

"Don't call me that and I'm not yours."

"You aren't in the position to be giving orders _blossom_." Tomi breathed against her face and licked her cheek when she glared at him.

"Sasuke will be down any minute," Sakura said and glanced behind him towards the hallway leading to the stairs.

"Oh so did you lead him on like you did me or did you actually sleep with him?"

"He's my _boyfriend_ and he wasn't the one that tried to get me _drunk_."

"I didn't try to get you drunk—"

"Yes you di—" Sakura gasped as her shirt was suddenly sliced down the middle. She tried to cover herself but found the knife at her throat again.

"Don't." Tomi smirked and slowly looked over her and unnecessarily stared extra long at her chest and legs. Sakura bit her lip to keep from swearing at him and causing more trouble when she felt his hand on her rear. Her anger rose when all of a sudden his hand was down the back of her boxers and she started to struggle.

Anytime now _Sasuke_.

She shrieked though when she felt his hand start to shift up over her hip to her front. The knife bit into her neck but she continued to struggle until she felt Tomi lifted off her. She sagged against the wall and held a hand to her throat. Glancing up she saw the familiar head of black, spiky hair and slid to the floor in relief.

Sasuke glared at Tomi who quickly got to his feet. The tension in the room was crackling with anger and Tomi smirked as Sasuke's eyes bled red.

"Don't _ever_ touch her again."

"Or what?"

"This." Sasuke was in front of Tomi in seconds and had his kunai buried in his shoulder. Tomi crew in a ragged breath and his eyes rolling back into his head as Sasuke twisted the kunai deeper into his shoulder.

"Uchiha Sasuke you are going to regret this."

"Oh?" Sasuke pulled on the kunai and it tore down to his torso. Tomi screamed tried to punch Sasuke but his wrist was caught easily. "Pathetic." Sasuke smirked at Tomi before pushing the kunai deeper in causing him to groan painfully.

"Get out and stay out." Tomi glared at him weakly before doing some sloppy hand signs. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, the kunai still embedded in his bloody shoulder. Sasuke sighed before appearing in front of Sakura with a wet washcloth.

"Sasuke I'm fine." Sasuke ignored her and made her tilt her head back gently. He wiped away the blood and removed his hands to allow her to heal the cut. They stared at each other silently until Sasuke crushed her to his chest in a hug.

"Oh _God_—"

"I'm fine Sasuke."

"No you aren't…when you shrieked I suddenly felt his aura and a million things went through my head and I thought the worst for a second and—"

"Sasuke—"

"—and I prayed you were alright an—"

"—I'm fine."

"—d god how I love you."

Sakura froze and felt Sasuke pulled away to look at her. She stared at his face and slowly realized he was telling her the truth. Sasuke started to regret telling her his feelings when she didn't respond.

Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks but Sasuke thought they were of sadness. He started to pull back when he saw her raise shaky hands and cupped his cheeks. She looked him in the eyes and smiled slightly before kissing him gently on the lips. She pulled back slightly to speak her mind before going back to kissing him.

"God how I love you too."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you for reading it and hope you'll check out my other stories soon!

Last time being editted unless I get bored and decide to re-edit everything again for the millionth time.


End file.
